


Childern of the Bujii

by fiery_fics



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Haruno Sakura Bashing, Kidnapping, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama is a Little Shit, Line Art, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is a demon, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, naruto has a good childhood, shukaku is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_fics/pseuds/fiery_fics
Summary: For years the tailed beasts roamed the earth but they weren't alone. They had there children with them. So when the when the demon were sealed away they were left behind waiting. Well Kurama's sons were never good at waiting.
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hit the delete button so I'm reposting this sorry but there is a new chapter!

"This night was a complete and total disaster! We were so close to getting him back so close, but then that masked asshole shows up and ruined everything!" 

"Whine a bit louder runt I don't think they can hear you in the desert." the bulky man, he was built like a brick with messy brown hair sticking out of his hair were two round ears. The man looked like he just woke up as a striped tail lazily hung behind him. 

"Don't you start with me, Kotai not tonight meathead!" the redhead monkey man yelled, his tail straightening out in anger. He was much smaller than his friend with solid teal eyes and spikey hair with scarred cheeks.

"Aw what are you gonna do shorty, jump up here and get me?" Kotai jeered.

"You no good…!"

"Enough you two you're going to wake the little one."

The others quieted as the silver haired man joined them in the thick forest brush. He was taller than his red headed companion Aka but still not as tall as the bruly Kotai. The marks under his golden eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. He wore a breastplate that was cracked from a harsh battle and at his waist was silver pelt. The pointed ears on top of his head twitched as the small newborn with spiky yellow hair whined in his arms.

"So Hariki what's the plan? We didn't get Kurama back and now we have the kid." the Kotai asked.

"Well it may not be the way we planned but we did get him back in one sense." Hariki as he calmed the child.

"I not following how exactly?" Aka asked him confused.

"Simple we wait for the seal to weakened they always do. We've seen it happen with the other jinchuriki it just takes some time in the meantime we'll raise the kit. He's one of us anyway." Hariki said shocking the others.

"Have you gone crazy fox!? That kid's a human." Aka yelled. 

"That's crazy, you know that right?" Kotai said taken back by his friend's statement.

"I don't think he is not entirely anyways he smells heavily of beast, none of the previous holders had that. Pulse knowing humans they'd likely treat him with the same hatred they have for the beasts. They caged the last holder of Shukaku up till he died if what I heard is true. He has no one, his parents died tonight who knows what they'd do." he said sadly it was no small secret that people only wanted the beasts for their power and those who held were treated as if they were the beasts themselves. It was sickening.

"Fine I guess the kid does have whiskers." Kotai said as he looked at the baby.

"This insane you just want a kit!" Aka said.

"Aw don't be like that look I think he wants his big brother Aka." Hariki said as he held up the baby who's eyes sparkled as he looked at him. Try as he might Aka wasn't able to stop himself from taking the newborn and holding them close.

"What makes you think they won't come looking for him?" He asked held him.

"As far as they know Kurama escaped and is long gone. There was also a lot of blood when it found him they likely think he was crushed." Hoshi said with victorious smile.

"Fine I yield what's his name?" conceding his lost as the child rested in his arms.

"Naruto."

"Human names are so weird, let's head back hopefully Raiu hasn't burned anything down." Kotai yawned as the sun started to rise.

"Too right." Hariki laughed then in a puff of smoke he changed into a giant silver fox while Tokai was a bear sized racoon.

"Here take the kid, I assume we're moving. You two head back without me I'm going to get some stuff for the kids." Aka said.

They weren't far enough from the hidden leaf by Aka standards only about a day trip but for their plan they needed to be close. After the tailed beasts were captured the clans all went into hiding not many dared to go anywhere near humans less they would be caught as well. But he and the others still stopped every blue moon usually for some fun.

"Be careful they're likely to be on high alert." Hariki told him, with that they went to the abandoned house they'd be staying at where a small white fox kit with nine tails came running out to greet them before noticing the baby.

"Hey Raiu, this is Naruto, he's a part of our clan now." Hariki said showing his brother the baby.

"Small!" Raui said happily then ran into the house only to come back with a furry blanket.

"Wow that went easier than I thought." Tokai chucked at the kit's antics. 

"That it was, oh I can only wonder what trouble they'll get older." Hariki laughed.

It was a few days before Aka came back with everything they needed. When he got back Tokai was sleeping but with Naruto on top of his belly with Raui curled around him. Aka could only roll his eyes at him. He slept any chance he got normally, which Aka normally kicked the lazy creature up but he got his pass for now.

"How'd it go Aka?" Hariki asked as he came out of the house still in fox form.

"Fine but apparently with Kurama gone they're trying to consolidate power so that might be a problem for us. They probably think another country is behind it." Aka said, he wasn't as crafty as Hariki his power lies more in the fist which he was fine with. 

"Going to be strengthening the clans they have now hopefully they don't do anything too crazy. But in case they do, let's head to one of the smaller countries and I have just the place in mind." Hariki said and he had just the place in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines as a young Naruto woke to and was bouncing with excitement. First he woke up was Raui who was now came up to his shoulder in fox form. The pair had slept in the same room on a massive pile of furs like always, for the last few weeks since they have been in the Land of Lightning. The group was there for work but were finished with that. 

"Raui wake up." he yelled shaking him.

"Hey Naruto." Raui yawned before stretching out.

Ever since Naruto was brought back Raui had been right by his side. The pair were inseparable doing everything together. Today however was a special day Naruto turned five which meant their first trip to a village. Near had ever so much as seen one but today that changed.

"So who's first?" Raui asked.

"The usual you get Aka-nii I get Tokai-nii. Then we both go for Hariki-nii." he explained.

With a nod that the duo split off Naruto went right for the tanuki's room where he was snoring in his animal form. With a giggled Naruto jumped on his belly.

"Time to wake!"

"Five more minutes." Tokai moaned before a lighting crackled.

"You little shit!" 

"Ahh...fine I'm up let's go." he sighed picking Naruto and placing him on his back and exiting his room where Aka looking freshly electrocuted was chasing Raui.

"I see we're all lively as usual, but let's eat breakfast then head out." Hariki said from the kitchen Aka dropped Raui having caught him by his scruff. 

"Slow down! You two don't even know where it is." Aka yelled, once everyone had finished eating they started on their way to the road from the woods.

"Oh come now let them have their fun after all it is Naruto's birthday and their first trip into a village." Tokai said popping in to his human form.

"I'm going to eat all the ramen!" The Naruto declared Raui agreeing with him.

"Heck yeah we are! It is the ramen festival after all. The best cooks from all over are going to be there." Tokai smiled as trio drool at the thought.

"That means there are going to be a lot of people there. So what are the rules?" Hariki asked them.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Stay in sight."

"Don't let Tokai use us to flirt with women!" the last one they said together.

"Yeah!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell it's not true." Aka said side eyeing Tokai who sweat drop rubbing the back of his head.

"Good job boys lets get going." Hariki said before he popped in to his human form and rubbed Naruto's head to change his hair color just to be safe. It only lasted for a few hours.

The risk wasn't too high as they were in the Land of Lightning but better safe the sorry. Hariki and Tokai human forms had their tails and ears hidden with clothing. Aka just having one form simply wrapped his waist and wore a pair of sunglasses for his eyes. This was the normal for them whenever they went to villages. Raui on the other hand was still in his fox form as he doesn't have a human one yet.

"If anyone trys anything I'll bite them." Raui said showing his baby teeth making them all laugh.

Once the five got there somehow the youngest of the were more excited than before at all they stalls, prizes, and people buzzing about this was going to be a fun day.

In another part of the festival Anbu from the Root division of the hidden leaf were gathering information. Supposedly there were sightings of the Kyuubi over the last few weeks in the area. Heading up this team was Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha and another member currently their mission was fact finding the third had no clue about the mission. Ever since the nine tails escaped after its attack the root had been looking for it with little luck. This appeared to be yet another dead end. 

"If it was here now be a prime time to attack." Itachi said as he looked over the crowd after the lost of the fox the third had put more on his clan as a sign of good faith. Most of the Uchiha were happy many feared they might be blamed for the nine tails.

"True." Kakashi said he still had regret from that night being unable to save his teacher and his family. When he spotted a familiar spiky hairstyle but it was the wrong color moving through the crowd toward Ichiraku Ramen stall.

"You see it too?" He asked once he spotted the multi tailed fox that was with the child. Itachi nodded before he activated his Sharingan.

"That can't be..ack!" Itachi yelled suddenly his vision was filled with fire as the heat built up in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said before looking for their attacker.

In the crowd was a silver haired man wearing a straw hat had his eyes trained on them he smiled. Kakashi takes Itachi and flashes away this just got more complicated.

In the stall Naruto called for Hariki.

"Coming, now what are we having?" He said as he went inside. He felt the ninjas present once he hide with a genjutsu but sent out a warning once he felt sharingan on them.

"Best ramen the Land of Fire has to offer!" 

"I can't wait!" Naruto said happily bouncing in his seat.

"Eat up you two cause your going to need it." Aka said as the waited.

"Why?" He asked Raui confused.

"Because we're going to start teaching you combat we can't always be there to protect you." Hariki said what just happened was proof that it was time.

"I'm gonna get strong like you guys?" Raui whispered so that only they could hear.

"I bet you'll be even stronger, but only if you work for it." Tokai said the kids' eyes sparkled at the prospect.

The rest of the day went by peacefully but in another end of the village the leaf ninja where regrouping after Itachi recovered he was able to tell what he'd seen.

"That's not possible." Kakashi said shocked.

"But it is all those people with that fox have tailed beast chakra." he said his vision cleared and the pain was gone after that man let them go. None of these people were jinchuriki so how was this possible?

"I had heard rumors about a group, they call themselves the Kemono clan. Their bounty hunters supposedly they take on high class missing nin that even their countries were reluctant to go after. But to be powerful enough to pull off a genjutsu that can affect you. Tenzo will be here to regroup but this just became an SS-rank."

It was nighttime as they carried Naruto and Raui back from the festival having worn themselves out.

"There were leaf ninjas here. I took care of them for the time being but we'll have to move far so the Land of Water will be our best bet." Hariki said holding Naruto and Raui. 

"Uhhh I hate that place but it's our best bet lots of places to hide and we haven't seen the uncle in a while." Aka sighed.

"It will be fine but don't forget we have a job in the sand village." Tokai said with them all in agreement they went back to pack and get ready.

While they spoke they failed to notice grimace Naruto's face took in his sleep.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he looked around he was in some dark place it was really scary.

"Hariki-nii, Aka-nii, Tokai-nii anybody!" he yelled as he started to run only to crash into Raui.

"Naruto where are we? I don't like this place, it's scary." the small white fox said.

"Oh but you just got here." a voice said menacingly.

The boys turned around and saw a giant orange fox towering over them menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/jjpop/art/Tokai-833846173


	3. Chapter 3

"Haha!" The giant fox laughed as he looked down at the two children making Raui grow at him.

"What are you laughing at you big jerk!" Naruto said, making the big fox smile.

"Good I'm glad my kits aren't some faint hearted cowards." He said confusing them more.

"What do you mean?" Raui asked Hariki told him that their father was gone but he come back one day. He and Naruto really wanted to meet him when he did.

"It's a long story young ones but just remember you're my kits so hold yourself with pride befitting that." He said before they grew sleepy and passed out.

The next day nearth remembered what happened or did in the following weeks as they made their way to the sand village. Once they got their Hariki and the other had work they needed to do so they let Naruto and Raui roam the village as long as they stayed out of trouble. 

The pair's first instinct was to find other kids to play with but whenever they got close the kids all ran away confusing them. That's when they stumble across a red haired boy who looked to be one the verge of tears as he was holding a ball alone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked running up to him.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked.

"Nope, is that why you're sad?" Naruto asked the kid smell kind of reminded him of Tokai. His brothers always said it was important to know how things and people smelled.

"I just got their ball for them but they ran away. They thought I was going to kill them." He sniffled.

"Were you?"

The boy quickly shakes his head no.

"Then don't worry about it my Nii-chans say if you can't tell if someone wants to kill or not then you're dumb. Pulse that means we can play ball now!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You want to play with me?" He asked dumbfounded no one ever wanted to play with him, not even his siblings.

"Yup we both do! My name is Naruto and this is Raui." 

"My name is Gaara." 

For the rest of the day the three played Gaara even showed off tricks he knew using his sand amazing the foxes. 

"That's so cool I'm still learning but I can walk up things for a few steps." Naruto said running to the wall and making it up two steps only for Raui to climb up the wall and back down looking smug.

"Show off." Naruto huffed making Gaara laugh. This was the best day ever. He made two new friends even if one was a strange fox.

"You guys want to come see my thinking place?" Gaara asked them.

"Yeah." Naruto said but for some reason he had a weird feeling in his tummy as he followed the redhead.

As they walked, Raui saw how uneasy people were when they went by. Someone went to throw something at them but Raui snarled at them making them run away.

"What's up with them?" He whispered to Naruto who shrugged.

Soon they arrived at Gaara's home and headed to the roof. Naruto was amazed you could see the hold village from here. It was so different from the place he'd been. The two talked till the sun went down, the whole time Naruto couldn't understand why people were afraid of Gaara, he was really nice!

Suddenly they were surrounded by five ninjas all from the sand village and they attacked.

Not too far from them Tokai was looking for the boys. They only be here a few more days as they'd been paid. As he walked he could help remember how this place was once his home before the village was here back in happier times with his fellow tanuki. He was pulled from his reminiscing when he heard the familiar cry from the kids he dashed to where he heard it and took in the situation.

"Shit." He said under his breath Raui was one the ground hurt and being shielded by sand of who he guessed was the jinchuuriki for the sand village from four ninjas. While Naruto held him all of them ready to kill seeing as one of their group was dead on the floor.

"Hope the guys won't be too mad at me." With a howl Tokai transformed into a what looked like Shukaku only he was black a bit shorter.

The ninjas were all shocked, one in particular looked vexed. With a way of his claw iron sand covering everyone's feet it forms around the children into a ball before they floated in the air and he swallowed them whole.

"What the hell is going on!" One yelled.

"Who are you?" 

"You'll have to find out in your next life." He said shocking them before the sand shifted into spikes and impaled them all.

With another howl he started to make his way out of the city. This form wasn't one he liked to use and he had by no means mastered it like Hariki or Aka, the only good he thought about this form was that its hid is made of iron. As he made it to the edge of the village more sand ninja try to attack him but he easily took each attack he barely felt most of them. Once he got to the edge he saw a man who he recognized as the Kazekage and he had a golden wall stop him.

"You aren't going anywhere Gaara." he stated.

"Hehe… I ain't Gaara." Tokai laughed as he formed his hand into a hammer and smashed the wall.

The moonlight peeked from behind the clouds, but before he could his ready next move Tokai made a massive wave of iron sand. Quickly the Kazekage made to block the attack.

The iron rushed forward but then stopped just short of hitting the village. Rasa cautiously lowered the blockade to see the creature was gone and a message was written in the sands.

GOT YA

Takoi tunneled under the sand till he far from the sand village and burst out. Once he was sure it was safe he coughed up an iron ball that cracked open and the boys tumbled out.

"Are you three okay?" he asked, the redhead he named Gaara was shaking as he looked up at him.

"Sorry about that but I panicked back there. How are you guys?" Tokai said before he changed back into his human form.

"Are you okay Gaara?" he said his wounds were already healed.

The trauma from last night caught up with him and broke down crying. Naruto and Raui run over to him trying to comfort him. Tokai sighed sadly this just more complicated as the sun went up.

In the hidden leaf Kakashi and Itachi had briefed Third Hokage. He'd asked them to keep him informed about what Danzo was up to. This on the other hand wasn't what he expected.

"The Kemono clan isn't loyal to any nation they move from one to another on a whim very little is known about them other than they are not to be trifled with. But there was an old story I heard as a boy, that there were those who had a kinship with the tailed beasts and were tasked with protecting their greatest secrets." he said, it was a half remembered tale from long ago that at the time was more fairy tale than fact but now it seemed their maybe some merit to it


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little while after dawn when Hariki and Aka got back to the sand village. They caught the last of the people they needed now they could disappear for awhile. Frankly, they were looking forward to it being around humans was exustaning for them. As they looked around the state of the buildings was good many were damaged. People were angrily fixing things and there was also a large number of ninja out.

"You don't think?" 

"No he wouldn't be that foolish. Not without a good reason at least."

When they arrived back at the hotel and found no one checked in the room. Hariki and Aka rushed as they went to look for their missing members.

~~~~~

Naruto and the others had taken shelter in an oasis near the edge of the desert when they got there Tokai basically fell over panting heavily. When he asked him if he was okay the racoon said he was just sleepy and they should all rest till the others arrived. Naruto wasn’t convinced but soon he was drifting off to sleep as well. As he slept he was once more pulled into the black space with Raui. This was the same but different then the last time.

"Why are we back here?" Naruto asked as they looked but didn't see Kurama anywhere, but they did hear a lot of yelling.

They followed and found Gaara on the ground not moving and he wasn't alone. There with him was Tokai and he was fighting someone. It kind of reminded them of Tokai-nii in giant form last night but this one was tan.

"Out of my way!”

“The hell I will asshole!”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled, making everyone look over to them.

“What are you two doing here?” Tokai said shocked.

With his eyes elsewhere the creature grabbed him in it’s massive hand as squeezed. Naruto shivers go up his spine but what could he do? He then felt some next to him. It was Raui he had a red chakra flowing around him as he growled and ran at the beast. 

“You let him go!” Raui snarled as he sent a shock towards the bigger beast.

Naruto was shocked, Raui wasn’t even the size of one tail’s toe but the little fox couldn’t care less as he attacked but it wasn’t enough. Naruto watched on. He wanted to help that’s when a bubbling feeling filled him and he felt stronger. He dropped to all fours as a ball formed in front of his mouth. He launched the ball into the beast’s face causing him to drop Tokai who fell to the ground. 

“You're Kurama’s runts aren’t you, can’t that damn fox teach his kids any manners?” The demon said with a growl as Naruto and Raui ran over Tokai and Gaara.

“Are you okay?” Raui asked as the tanuki struggled to sit up.

“I’m fine guys.Shukaku just leave the kid be!” he said as he glared up at the demon. 

“You truly are pathice needing children to fight for you boy. But if you all want to stand in my way I can always teach a lesson.” the demon sneered as he looked at them.

“Not unless you want me to kick your ass once again. It has been awhile.” everyone turned to see Kurama had appeared and looked at them. “You two did well for kits. Now brother, how about you leave, you lost this battle not that it’s the first time.”

Kurama looked at the other demon confidently with a smirk as he waited.

“This isn’t over!” Shukaku said before he left.

“You took your time getting here.” Tokai sighed as he flopped down.

“I came when you needed my help. You were fine.” Kurama said, but Raui wasn’t buying it.

“Really?” the young fox asked him.

“Ahh… fine I was watching tv and just noticed.”

The kids fell over but stayed down there to the exhaustion move Tokai couldn’t help but laugh.

“Glad to see you didn’t change from the last time I saw you. They gonna be okay?” he said as he wiped his eyes.

“They’ll be fine,” the fox demon said before he looked at him, “you on the other hand pushed way past your limit.”

“Sorry.” Tokai said sheepishly.

“Just don't make a habit of it after all if you die you stay dead.” he said before he was gone too.

“See, I told you we should have come here first! Are you three alright what happened!?” the fox asked frantically but stopped when he saw they were just sleeping.

The giant fox pressed his nose into them when he saw Gaara with them.

“Is that who I think it is?” Aka asked as he looked down at the boy.

“Yes it is, there’s no use dwelling on it which one do you want.” Hariki sighed.

“I’ll get the dumbass.” Aka said as he went to pick up Tokai, 

“Let’s go.” Hariki said as he placed the kids on his back now more than ever did they need to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link!!! please?

Time went by in Konoha Kakashi was no longer anbu and was now a team leader. Itachi was now leading the leaf’s anbu and Yamato was still with him. Today Kakashi was taking his team on a C-ranked mission. It wasn’t anything too crazy, just an escort mission. They’d be leaving soon to meet the client hopefully they would be done soon so he could catch up on his reading.

Three figures ran through the thick trees before they stopped.

“Why aren’t you guys excited?” Naruto asked, he was older now with long spiky hair with a green headband with a blue moon in it. His hands were clawed with blue gloves on with a multi colored band on his wrist and a bright orange shirt.

“We’re just checking the progress on the bridge, it's not that big a deal.” Gaara said, he wore a brown shirt with an orange bandana. He also had a gourd on his back he also had the same band on his wrist.

“Oh come on Gaara it’s the first time we’re on our own. That’s got to be a little exciting?” Raui said, the fox now stood at shoulder height and just like his brothers he had the same bands but two on his front paws.

The boys had spent the last few years training and now it was their first time they’d be doing a job on their own. Hariki was the most reluctant to let them go but after much convincing he let them go. All the trio had to do was check on someone named Tazuna progress. Apparently one of the backers was concerned as he was behind schedule and if there was a problem to fix it.

“That’s the spirit Raui! Now how much farther?” Naruto asked with a toothy grin.

“He’s just up ahead but… what the heck... somethings not right. Let’s move.” Raui said as mist started to fill the forest. 

Quickly they get to where Tazuna’s scent is strongest and it wasn’t good. One of the guards was on the ground unmoving while the boy was trying to hold off a man while a girl struggled to keep up right. 

“Damit come on.” Naruto said, as he rushed in.

Kakashi was shocked out of the forest came the same fox he saw years ago but bigger. It wasn’t alone as two kids and they all were protecting Tazuna.

“I see you have more kids as backup. Not that it will matter.” Zabuza said.

“Gaara, can you protect those guys? I'll get the clone.” Naruto said as he had thirty shadow clones, Gaara nodded and used his sand to lift the unconscious person over to him.

“Guess that leaves you to me.” Raui said from behind Zabuza.

The man was just able to jump back but had to let go to avoid Raui claws. Kakashi was free but jumped back once he saw Raui paws crackle with lightning before he smashed them down into the water.

“He’s such a show off.” Naruto panted, having just beat the clone.

Much to Raui surprise the swordsman was still standing but injured and out of the water. Before the man could make another move two needles stabbed into him and a ninja carried the body away.

“We should regroup.” Gaara said, Kakashi agreed he had questions for them.

+++++

Later at Tazuna's daughter's house the Kakashi checked the most injured member of his and it wasn’t good. They’d live but it was the end of their ninja career. Currently Sasuke and Sakura were with him while the others were outside.

“What do you make of those guys Sensei?” Sakura asked, in truth she was off put by them, especially the fox. Was that the nine tails that attacked the village years ago, but it couldn't be that monster was supposed to be massive and that thing was tiny by comparison.

“I think I have an idea but I like them to confirm it.” the man said just as they came inside the house.

“Oh hey good to see you're up.” the blonde said his companions behind him.

“What village are you from?” Sasuke asked not beating around the bush.

“We’re not from a village.” the blonde said simply.

“I suspected that much. Tell me you're from the Kemono clan aren’t you?” Kakashi asked the fox barked a reply.

“That’s right we are my name’s Naruto and these are my brothers Gaara and Raui.” he said. 

Kakashi had to hold in his shock there was no way the boy here was the same child. It couldn’t be the baby died that night with his mother and the fourth.

“And why do you have the nine tails with you like some pet? Did you tame it somehow?” Sasuke said, the Gaara had to hold the fox back as it growled at him.

Raui growled and lunged at Sasuke but was stopped by Gaara who was glaring at him now.

“You did a poor job of training that thing.” Sasuke said.

“I’m going to tell you this one time. Knock it off.” Naruto growled as he looked at the young Uchiha. 

“Calm down. We aren’t here to fight you, we’re just here on a job.” Gaara said, he then explained why they were here before he took the other two out the house. 

“You both should have handled that better. For the time being we’re allies.” Kakashi said for now he’d play this carefully.

+++++

“Grr… What’s with that bastard.” Raui growled, slashing a tree fuming. 

“Humans aren’t the kindest creatures, you know that but you shouldn't let him rile you up like that.” Gaara said, after his father tried to kill him Tokai and the others had him join their clan. It was risky though with a high chance of death but he didn’t care, these demons showed him more kindness than his own family ever had. 

“Come on that guy’s a jerk but not everyone is.” Naruto said.

“If you say so, we should get some rest there will be more people trying to kill the old man.” Raui said.

The morning Gaara woke everybody. 

“What are doing, and why so early?” Naruto whined Raui still half sleep.

“That man from before, I don’t think he’s dead and if so we need to be ready.” He told him.

“I can see your point but still it couldn’t wait till later?” Naruto said. 

+++++

“Where are the others?” Sakura asked as the Kemono clan was nowhere to be seen.

“I haven’t seen them.” Sasuke said.

“Your friends said they'd sleep somewhere nearby.” Tazuna's daughter said when there was an explosion outside.

They ran outside and Kakashi was already there.

“Sensei what happened?” Sakura asked.

“It would seem our friends are getting a jump start on the morning.” the man said.

“You said their members of the Kemono clan but who are they?” Sasuke asked.

“They’re a roaming clan that specialize in hunting high class targets and people. There isn’t much anyone knows about them other than them hunting you is a death sentence.” Kakashi said, even after years of looking into them there was still nothing people really knew about them.

“Are you sure we should trust them?” Sakura said, wondering how a clan like could work. 

“No, but for the time being we're on the same side and still have a mission.” the man said as he thought about what this all meant.

+++++

“Hariki would you calm down, they'll be fine how much trouble could they get in.” Tokai said, it had been a few days since the boys left for their job and the fox had been a wreck.

“Do you really think anything will happen they can’t handle?” Aka said as he bit into an apple. 

“You're probably right.” Hariki said when a bird landed on his arm then whispered into his ear before it poofed into smoke.

“Hmm… we have to go.” he said, then transformed and ran off.

“Wait Hariki, what’s wrong!” Aka yelled as he and Tokai ran behind him. That bird was Hariki summon he had it watch the kids if it was here then something isn’t right.

“The job they're on is with Konoha.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Gaara and Naruto were with Kakashi and his team while Raui was watching the house where Tazuna's daughter and the injured ninja were at. At this moment Gaara wished he traded with Raui as Sakura was starting to annoy him with the sideways looks she kept giving them. 

  
“Is the fog always this thick?” Gaara asked as he looked around.

  
_____ 

  
Back at the house Raui was sitting with the injured member of team seven.

  
“You're not a summon because you've been here the whole time. Are you some kind of nin-hound… well fox.” the kid said as he rubbed Raui’s head.

  
‘Kid you wouldn’t believe it.’ Raui thought. Raui let the young shinobi talk to him for a bit before he went outside and looked around. 

  
The fox glared at his surroundings before people appeared around him with a snarl he got ready to fight. He hoped that the others were fine for now.

  
_____ 

  
Back on the bridge things weren’t going that well. Naurto had been separated from Gaara and the others and somehow this fog was messing with him. 

  
“Where is everyone.” he groaned, that’s when he picked up the sounds of fighting and ran towards it. 

  
When he does, he finds the young Uchiha fighting the same person who took Zabuza’s body away the other day. So he’s not dead great, that meant this whole thing is a trap. Sasuke wasn’t doing well if the needles sticking out of him were anything to go by. Haku, he thinks he heard his name was, was using some kind of ice release to make mirrors to trap him. 

  
“It would seem that he found his way into my curse.” Haku said.

  
"Great the blonde idiot.” 

  
“That’s it.” Naruto growled, the two ninjas froze as red chakra swirled around him.

  
“Once this is over I’m gonna kick your ass.” Naurto told Sasuke.

________

  
On another part of the bridge Kakashi was on high alert as he looked for everyone. He couldn’t believe he fell for this trap. That’s when he spotted a figure in the mist it looked to be a man. 

  
“What the hell.” 

  
They didn’t pay him more than a glance before it ran off for whatever reason Kakashi followed and found Gaara and Sakura in trouble. Gaara’s shield was just barely holding together as Zabuza went to attack with a water dragon the silver haired man stopped it with a wooden dragon.   


Kakashi didn’t have time to question it and used the confusion to push the swordsman back. 

  
_______

  
While Kakashi was fighting and Sakura was watching them, Hariki turned to Gaara.

  
“What happened?”

  
“Nothing good. Are you able to stand?”

  
“Yeah.” 

  
Hariki nods suddenly, a flash followed by shouts everyone turned and saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds thry were wearing a strange mask. He had Naruto by the throat while Haru and Sasuke were on the ground unmoving.

  
“Who the hell are you?” Zabuza said.

  
“You mean he’s not with you?” Kakashi questioned.  


“PUT HIM DOWN!” Hariki roared, his chakra burst around him blasting the fog away as he stood in his human form.

“Unexpected.” the man said before dropping Naruto. 

  
  
  
Before he could flee Hariki cut them in half with a slash of his claws only for the man to poof into a cloud of smoke. 

  
“Damn it!” Hariki growled.

  
“What is going on.” Zabuza said glaring at Hariki. 

  
“If you're smart then you’ll stop before you get hurt and listen. Gato was planning to kill you with that mask man’s help.” he told him as he checked over Naruto and the others.

  
“And you know this how?” Kakashi asked.

  
“Hehe… He told me right before he died. He even hired someone to do it. I’m telling you this out of professional courtesy, take your friend and leave. Or don’t and die here it makes no difference to me.” Hariki said, the swordsman reluctantly left with Haku.

  
_______

  
“Sir I’m not sure if this is wise.” Itachi said as he and another anbu walked with the third Hokage.  


“I have to agree this is extremely risky.” Kakashi said it had been one week since the mission. Hariki told him where and when to meet if they wanted to know the truth. 

  
“After what happened during your mission this is our best course of action.” the elder said. Soon they came upon a small wooded area outside the village where the Kemono clan waiting for them. 

  
“So you came. I am Hariki of the Kemono clan and these are my brothers. ” the silver haired one said.

  
“The guy in the masked is pissing me off.” 

  
“Easy, we asked them here, remember?” 

  
“Forgive my brother he can be a bit of a hot head sometimes.” Hariki said.

  
“Quite alright, but I must ask what the nature of this meeting is.” the third asked.

  
“I’ll put it simply, we would like to join your village.” Hariki stated. 

  
“If you came here to joke…” 

  
“I can assure you this isn’t a joke.” Hariki said, cutting Itachi off.

  
“This has something to do with that masked person on the bridge doesn’t it?” Kakashi asked.

  
“It does, he’s after my clan and wants your village reduced to ashes.” Hariki said.

  
“And why is that? I don’t see how we are connected. ” the Hokage asked.

  
“I’ll only tell, if you agree to let my clan into your village.” 

  
“I see, but if you're lying then I just put my people in harm's way.”

  
“You already are. That night eleven years ago he caused the nine tails to attack.” this shocked everyone. 

  
“How do you know that?” 

  
Hariki said nothing to this as he looked at the old man. The third had to think carefully about this but in the end agreed to this.

  
“If I do this then you will explain your clan’s connection with the tailed beasts.” 

  
“Very well, but this must stay with only those present here.” 

  
“Agreed.”

  
“My clan isn’t human.” 

  
Hariki and Tokai both transformed into their beast forms while Aka removed his glasses and unwrapped his tail from his waist. Everyone went to protect the third from the creatures Itachi activated his sharingan. 

  
“Really, that didn’t go well the last time you tried.” Hariki told him, the third stopped Itachi.

  
“Go on.”   


“As I was saying, we were created by the tailed beasts. I don’t know how but I do know we hatch from eggs. I was a child when my father was caught. When that happened I wanted to free him more than anything.” 

  
“Then why didn’t you?” 

**Flashback**

  
_When Kushina Uzumaki went outside the last thing she expected was to find a giant fox bleeding. As she got closer the fox snarled only for it to turn to a pained whimper as it tried to stand._

  
_“Hey it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you.” she said as she crouched near him so she could have a good look at his wounds._

  
_“I’ll be right back.”_

  
_Kushina soon came back with a first-aid kit and sat near the fox._

  
_“I’m going to help so don’t bite me.” slowly she reached toward him, he flinched at her touch but stopped once he realized she wasn’t hurting him._

  
_Carefully she cleaned and wrapped his injuries once she finished she gave him some sweet rolls she’d made. The fox sniffed them before eating one, his tail wagging as he did so._

  
_“You like these huh, how about this you meet me here and I’ll give you more of these. But only if you let me fix you up, deal?”_

  
_The fox did nothing but the next day he was there and Kushina smiled as he ate and she treated him. This went on even after the fox got better, they'd meet and she would talk to him for hours then one day._

  
_“Guess what, I'm going to have a baby!”_

  
**End of Flashback**

  
“Kushina was my friend. She was the first human that ever showed me any kindness. I didn’t want to hurt her but then the seal weakened when she went into labor. Then the masked man showed up and ripped my father out of her. He took control of him. I tried to stop his rampage but couldn’t. Minato sealed him inside his newborn son. Kushina was so sad that she was leaving her son alone to live the life of a jinchuriki. Then I saw he wasn’t human, not completely anyway. I couldn’t just leave him so took him.” he said.

  
“You did what?!” Kakashi said angered. 

  
“Hey don’t go acting like you don’t know how people would have treated him. Were you going to help him through all that hate or would you just have been a bystander. Hell it probably would have been worse, the kid looks like a damn fox. You humans treat the jinchuriki like they’re monsters just for living even if you made them. Humph, lucky most of the jinchuuriki don’t end up going crazy and killing you.” Aka said. 

  
“I have one last question, why come to me with this?” the third asked.

  
“It’s the only way. Whoever the man in the mask is, he's looking for others like us. Contrary to what you believe most of our kind aren’t fighters.” Tokai said.


	7. Chapter 7

“I wonder what made the others want to stay here?” Naruto said as they wandered around the leaf village. 

  
  


“No clue, I still don’t know how they managed that,” Gaara said.

  
  


“You know Hariki, he always finds a way to get what he wants,” Raui said he was currently in his human form but he was still getting looks as they walked by from the villagers.

  
  


“Yeah… wait a second… sniff… guys! We guys have to try that ramen shop. It smells so good!” Naruto said as he ran over to the stall the other two following behind him. They ordered and sat down.

  
  


“I don’t believe I’ve seen you three around before.” A man said from his stool.

  
  


“We’re new in town!” Naruto said.

  
  


“Well then, may I be the first to welcome you then.” He smiled.

  
  


“Thanks!” Naruto smiled back.

  
  


“So what do you want?” Gaara asked suspiciously.

  
  


“I only mean to welcome you.” He said.

  
  


“Don’t worry about it. I’m Naruto, mister grumpy over here is Gaara, and the guy trying to act cool is Raui.”

  
  


“I am not grumpy, Naruto.” Gaara stated.

  
  


“Don’t know, grumpy's a pretty good way to describe you.” Raui jokes.

“I could say the same about you.” Gaara said giving him a glare.

  
  


“I don’t try, I am cool.” Raui said.

  
  


“Yeah right,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

  
  


“You wanna go runt?” Raui challenged.

  
  


_____

Inside a house, Aka was cleaning the inside while Tokai fixed things. 

  
  


“Grrr… where is Hariki? He should be helping!” They were given a house just outside the village. It was in pretty bad shape but it was better than the forest of death he never wanted to go back to that place, too many bad memories. 

  
  


“He said he was going to fix up the outside,” Tokai said from under the sink.

  
  


Aka went to look outside and couldn’t help but sigh at what he saw. The whole outside had massive flowers and other plants everywhere. Suddenly there was a rumble from the back and a massive tree sprouted from the ground and the fox jumped down from the top.

  
  


“So what do you think?” Hariki asked, shaking out his fur.

“I think you have a problem you fox,” Aka said, rubbing his temples it was like a jungle vomited out front. 

  
  


“So you want Tobirama’s face looking down at you while you sleep?” Hariki asked pointing over to the mountain.

  
  


“Fair point, I had enough of that guy when he was alive,” Aka said.

______

  
  


In the third’s office, the older man was in deep thought about the Kemono clan. The four and one-tailed spawns seemed to be a bit easier to read but the nine was a different story. He was stronger than the other two that much was clear, but he couldn’t get a read on the fox. He knew it was likely planning something but what? As for the younger three he had someone keeping an eye on them. He also had to find someone that could train these children.

  
  


Then there was Danzo who wanted to kill the older ones and keep the children. Not only would that likely not work but it also would make them see the leaf as enemies. That was something he’d like to avoid if possible, the nine tails attack cost the village many lives. A fight with these creatures would likely be ten times worse and leave the village in shambles.

_____

  
  


Naruto tossed and turned in his bed for some reason he wasn’t able to sleep so he headed to the kitchen for a late-night snack. On the way there he ran into Hariki on his way there.

  
  


“Oh, Naruto what are you doing up?” Hariki asked.

  
  


“I could ask you the same thing,” he said.

  
  


“Well since we’re both up I have some treat I’m willing to share.” Hariki offered.

  
  


“Sure!” The pair head outside to sit under the large tree. 

  
  


Naruto eats one of the cookies but Hariki holds back and just looks at the night sky.

  
  


“Naruto, you know I care about right?” Hariki asked.

  
  


“Ah, Yeah why?” he asked.

  
  


“You know I have never cared much for humans however, I want you to know that even though I don’t care for humans I care about you,” Hariki said.

  
  


“I know. You and everyone else cares about me but I don’t think you hate humans as much as you think. I mean if you did then why care about me or Gaara then? I know a lot of bad people hurt you all in the past but you’ve met some kind people to right?” He said for a moment Hariki thought that he was talking with Kushina.

  
  


“Hehe, maybe you're right baby brother. Now let’s finish these quickly before Tokai finds out I raided his stash.” Hariki didn’t care what the future held, he was not going to lose another he loved. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMP

I need to rewrite the last few chapters here so if you want to keep reading this story please bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to https://www.deviantart.com/jjpop/art/Aka-833845782 for my ocs


End file.
